Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Pelarognium zonale L""Hxc3xa9ritier.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Fip 750xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fip 750xe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fip 750xe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new zonal geranium cultivars with violet to lavender flower color in combination with dark-green foliage.
xe2x80x98Fip 750xe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1995.
The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling, No. 92-876-2, having purple, single-type flowers with orange markings, large umbels, dark-green, distinctly zoned foliage, and medium to vigorous growth habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fip 750 xe2x80x99 was a self-seedling of the commercial, unpatented variety xe2x80x98Novavexe2x80x99. This seedling was characterized by dark-rose to purple, semi-double flowers, large, medium-green leaves with distinct zonation, and medium sized plant habit, while variety xe2x80x98Novavexe2x80x99 has a lighter purple-pink tone of flower and somewhat less distinct zonation.
xe2x80x98Fip 750xe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fip 750xe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1999 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fip 750xe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fip 750xe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fip 750xe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Brilliant purple-violet flowers with white markings;
2. relatively large inflorescences, well above the foliage;
3. dark green foliage with weak zonation;
4. compact and very well branched plant habit; and
5. early to medium spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fip 750xe2x80x99 is the related variety xe2x80x98Novavexe2x80x99 (unpatented). In comparison to xe2x80x98Novavexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fip 750xe2x80x99 has a deeper shade of flower color, and dark-green, instead of medium-green, leaves.